Heart Killers
by volleyballlover
Summary: REPOSTED! Fifteen-year-old Sylvia Peters is doing her best to become the school slut. And Dallas Winston seems like the perfect guy to make that happen…no body ever said sex was safe… -Complete-
1. Default Chapter

**Quick A.N.- Okays y'all I decided to rewrite _Heart Killers. _I didn't like the way the last one was headed so I decided to start over. So here is the new version, which starts out a bit different. Hope you like :O**

**Summary: Fifteen-year-old Sylvia Peters is doing her best to become the school slut. And Dallas Winston seems like the perfect guy to make that happen…no body ever said sex was safe…**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**The Begining**

Sun shined through into my eyes as I walked out of Herman's Grocerwith a full bottle of vodka in my hands. Walking down the sidewalk I paced back and forth waiting for my best friend to arrive in her beat Volkswagen. This was always the typical ritual of Brooke: being late. It was no surprise…but I'm VERY impatient.

Sighing I opened up the bottle and took a small sip. The liquor burned the back of my throat as it went down. Ouch! Sun shinned brightly on my fair skin. All I could think was that I was probably going to get a sunburn before Brooke actually got here. Just what I needed before my _first _party.

Where the hell was she anyways? I mean we planned on meeting at three thirty and it was now three fifty-two. Typical Brooke. She was ALWAYS late (like I said) and she ALWAYS had some good excuse. That was what was so hate able about her.

Pacing back down the street I leaned my body against the wall of the building. I really didn't care if Brooke showed up. I'd just walk over to Dick's place. It wasn't like I didn't know where he lived. EVERYBODY in the hood knew where Dick Phillips lived. He was the guy with the dough, plus he wasn't too bad in bed (that is according to Brooke though, I'm still a virgin).

"SYLVIA!" I heard a loud honk. Looking up I saw the grinning face of my wild friend, Brooke, driving towards me. A small smile flashed across my face as she stopped her car.

Brooke Shrew was the coolest girl I'd ever met. We met this year, my freshman year of high school. And let me just say: Brooke is the CRAZIEST person that you'll ever meet. I mean she knows just about every guy in the hood (from sleeping with every one of them) and hates just about every girl in the hood (from fighting with them over guys).

"Sorry I'm late…I got caught up in the moment with Kevin," she apologized flashing me her pretty white teeth. Her brown curly hair was perfect even though she had just had a huge make-out session with her boyfriend, Kevin Jackson.

"No biggie," I replied as I hopped into the car. Brooke wasted no time as she drove off, burning some rubber. That was the coolest thing about Brooke: she wasn't afraid to be crazy.

Flipping down the mirror I applied some red lip-gloss and black eyeliner from Brooke's purse. "Fix your boobs, hun." Brooke said from the driver's side. Nodding, I 'pushed them up' a little. Brooke knew exactly what guys wanted…and she knew how to teach how me to do what they wanted. She was a professional and was only sixteen years old.

"Move it, asshole!" Brooke whined. Her finger was flashing this old guy the bird as we drove by. Laughing I put the mirror back up.

"So," Brooke began as she pushed a brown curl behind her ear, "Here are the guys attending…" the only reason why Brooke told me what guys were going was because I was still a virgin. And Brooke's #1 goal was to change that by the end of this summer, "…Dallas Winston, Kevin, who's mine, Dick Abraham, and yea. Very good selections…just watch yourself with Dallas Winston. He's a nasty little hood."

I nodded taking all of this into consideration. I remembered who Dally was from school but I had never met him...nor did I really care about him. Personally I really wanted my first time to be with Dick Abraham since Brooke had talked about how good he was in bed.

"Here we are!" Brooke shrieked as we came to a halt in front of some creepy looking house. It was a small one story with chipped tan paint and an old picked fence that was slowly eroding.

Cringing slightly I got out of the car and followed Brooke inside. She seemed to know what she was doing (at least by the look of her face she did). She led us both into a large living room where it was wall-to-wall people. I was a little scared. We passed by so many guys. And each one seemed more interested in the cleavage that my tank top was revealing than me. Music blared from the kitchen area, which was where we were headed, until…

"Brookie!" both Brooke and I turned our heads to the sound of a guy's voice.

"Oh God," Brooke moaned, "Curly Shepard." I nodded as I noticed a puny little curly haired boy come up to us. "Who's the babe?" he asked Brooke motioning his eyes towards me.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Bug off, dork." Brooke grabbed my elbow and began to walk off into the kitchen.

"Aww, Brookie," Curly cried as he grabbed my other arm causing us to stop. Even though he was a really puny guy, he was pretty strong. "C'mon, honey…all I want is a little…" Curly's eyes got bigger as he looked at Brooke's boobs.

"Step off, asshole," Brooke cried as she pulled me free from Curly's grip. But that wasn't a good enough answer for dear Curly. No! Her followed us into the kitchen crying out things like "Oh Brooke, we had so much fun last time" or "C'mon Brooke, I love you!" each time Brooke pulled my arm harder as a sign for me to walk faster.

"Hey, Curly!" a voice bellowed from the dinning room.

"Thank God!" Brooke mumbled as she stopped walking. "It's his older brother, Tim." I nodded as I noticed both Tim and another guy walk over to us. Immediately Brooke fixed her hair and rubbed her lip-gloss in. "That's Dallas Winston on the left." I nodded. Dallas was pretty hot with his free blonde hair and nice build. I secretly wondered why Brooke told me to avoid him…he was so cute.

"Hey, Brooke," Tim said slyly as he glanced my way, "Is this little shit giving you a hard time?" he asked holding Curly up by his collar.

Brooke nodded but didn't say anything. I could feel the eyes of Dallas on my face but I didn't say anything. I just stared at Curly as Tim scolded him. It was actually pretty funny since Curly was so confident before and now he was so scared.

"I'm sorry," Tim said as he pushed Curly off in the direction of the front door, "The little ass can be really annoying sometimes." Brooke and I both nodded as Tim talked about his brother.

"So," Dally said suddenly. His voice made me jump. I had never heard it before…and now that I had, I realized how sweet it really was. It sounded like something I'd like to hear whispering to me in the middle of the night. "Who's your friend?" I looked straight into his ice-cold blue eyes. Though they weren't too inviting I still couldn't help but look inside of them.

Instantly I heard Brooke's voice snap, "She's my friend, Sylvia…and she's not available." She sounded defensive, like she didn't want him near me or something. But I couldn't figure out why. Dally seemed so sweet…why did she care?

"Oh," Dally's face turned into a frown. This disappointed me so for whatever reason I replied, "No, I'm free." I guess I figured that since I hadn't found Dick, Dally was just as good.

Brooke glared at me angrily. Her eyes screamed what-the-hell-are-you-doing but I ignored it and added, "I'm Sylvia Peters."

Dally grinned a small smirk and replied, "Dallas Winston." Leading me away from Brooke I followed him out into the backyard. Looking back, I could see Brooke glaring at me. She was pissed, but whatever. I was trying to become the next school slut and by the sounds of it I'd have to sleep with Dallas Winston to get there.

"So," Dally started as he led me to the deck, "Ya new 'round here?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm a freshman at the high school." Dally nodded, seeing how young I was. I mean I was only fifteen. He was at least seventeen…maybe that was why Brooke was so protective. Maybe she was worried that Dally was too old for me.

"Oh, I see," Dally, replied as he rubbed his fingers across my cheek. Instantly I tensed up. He was fast…I wasn't. This reminded me of a saying that my older sister had told me when I was younger: boys are like microwaves, they heat up in seconds, but girls are ovens they take time to heat up. And right now…that was what it was like.

"Ya want to…" Dally's eyes looked towards the house. I looked there as well. Wondering why he had brought me outside, I followed him inside. Leading me up the crowded steps, he held my clammy hand tightly. There were so many stoners and make-out couples. I was shocked. Maybe it was because this was my first party though…

"This way," Dally whispered into my ear as he led me down the hallway, passed all of the stoners and drunks, and into some bedroom. I knew exactly what he wanted. I remembered what Brooke had told me a few weeks before: _never turn a guy down when he invites you inside a room. _I guess this was what she meant…

Instantly Dally closed and locked the door. This made me nervous…what if I needed to get out? What if there was a fire? What if I died? Wait…I don't think you can die from your first time. Brooke didn't.

Dally came towards me, a smirk on his face. I smiled back, trying to hide how nervous I was…I mean I had no idea on what to do. But Dally seemed to because he began to shower me with kisses. He started at my neck and worked his way up to my lips where he kissed harder and more passionately. Leading me backwards, towards the bed, he pushed me against it…

**There was the first chapter for y'all! I hope it was good…I liked it more. The story will start out a bit slower than the last one…but trust me the pace will quicken soon. Lol! Anyways please R&R! V-balllover :0**


	2. The Morning After

**Quick A.N.- thank you all SO MUCH for the 9 reviews that I have received from y'all. By the sounds of it most of you are pretty pleased with this new version…awesome. Hehe! **

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

**_Heart Killers_**

**The Next Morning**

Opening my eyes the next morning I could feel the breath of a foreign body on my neck. "What the hell?" I mumbled as I turned over to see Dallas Winston lying next to me, naked. Chills flowed through my body. It was then that the events of the previous night flowed into my mind. And then a sharp grin flashed my face…I was no longer a virgin. I was no longer the little flower that everyone took pride on. I was a _woman… _well kind of.

"Huh?' Dally's eyes opened with a start. By the looks of it he was little surprised that I was awake. "Ya okay?" he asked.

I nodded in reply, trying to hide the real excitement that had just occurred to me. I could barely hold back grinning. I mean…wow! It was just so crazy. I mean yesterday morning when I woke up I had no idea that not even twenty-four hours later I'd be waking up to Dallas Winston and not be a virgin.

"Quit grinnin' then. It's freakin' me out," Dally snapped, as he felt back asleep. Instantly, all of the happiness of last night flowed out of me. I'm not sure why though. I didn't expect him to be all in love with me…but I did expect him to at least be nice. I mean I had told him last night that he was my first and I think that seemed to please him even more… but then we wake up in the morning and he tells me to quit smiling? Ass hole.

Looking over at a nightstand clock I saw that it was almost seven. Damn! I really woke up early. Trying my best to fall back asleep, I realized that sleep wasn't about to come. So I did something that I never thought I'd do. I left. That's right! I flat out left him. I mean what else was I supposed to do, stay there till he left me? That'd look a little stupid. So I hurried out the front door passed all of the black outers and people that just happened to fall asleep.

Hurrying home I remembered that my mother wouldn't be there because she had to work late at some diner job…I'm not sure where she _really_ works. Since my dad died when I was six my mother has been working 24/7. She hardly ever comes home and when she does it's only to wash or change her clothes.

Unlocking the front door I hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower. I smelt of beer and weed and I didn't like it. I mean sure it was great for the moment but the morning after: no.

Placing the water in between hot and cold I got in. I never did like REALLY hot water or ICE cold water. I liked it just about lukewarm. Why? I have no idea. I just always have.

Carefully washing my whole body, to rid the smell of weed and beer, I climbed out and got ready to go back to bed. I was too tired to actually stay up and go about my day…so I went to bed.

Closing my eyes I dreamt of last night and how sweet it was. The soft touch of Dally, his kisses. His sweet, smooth kisses. That was what I remembered the most. His touch was so careful too…I loved it. Every signal moment of it…I LOVED.

Waking up to the sounds of an engine revving outside I looked over at the clock on my nightstand to see that it was one fifty-six. Man, I had been really tired! Getting up I decided to get ready and go try to find Brooke. I didn't know what she'd say to me but I hoped she'd forgive me. But I would just apologize and say that Dally sucked and that it was the worst sex experience for a first timer and then she'd flash her _I'm-always-right _smile at me and we'd be off on our way. I mean this wasn't the first time that I hadn't listened to Brooke. Back in September we went to some party so that I could get my first kiss and I ended walking off with some sleaze that Brooke had warned me about. But I didn't listen. And my first make-out session SUCKED! But my first time…

Walking down the hallway and out the door I figured Brooke would probably either be way down at the Dingo or hangin' with that really cute Pepsi-guy (he has some weird name that involves a some kind of soda, but I always forget it) and his friend- Steve? Simon? -at the DX Gasoline/ Car Repair Store.

Trying to hurry over to the DX, I saw Brooke's Volkswagen parked outside. The Pepsi-guy was filling it up with gasoline. But where was Brooke? She had told me that she liked this Pepsi dude but she wasn't here.

"Hey, little lady," Pepsi-guy looked right at me, flashing a huge smile. This right about made my heart melt and my legs go weak. This Pepsi-whatever dude is REALLY hot. His cherry brown hair stuck out slightly from under his DX cap (man would I pay to wear _his_ hat) and his hands- though were slightly greaser- looked so soft and sweet. His eyes stared right into mine…wow. "Ya okay, little lady?" he asked.

"Yea," I nodded suddenly popping out of my daze, "Sorry. Uh…have you seen um…" great now I couldn't talk…SHIT! Man this was the problem with hot guys: I had a hard time talking face to face with them.

"Now whom are ya lookin' for?" he asked as he placed the gas pump back into the gas thingy (god I don't know that much about getting gas).

"I'm…um…I'm lookin' for Brooke Shrew," I finally got the whole sentence out. Hallelujah! I can now talk once again…

But the Pepsi-guy's face looked disappointed. He looked as though I was something he had not expected. Like he thought I was something I wasn't. Well it surely wasn't a hooker that he thought I was because I was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"She's inside," he replied wearily. His face expression still hadn't changed one bit. What had I said? Did I do something? Was it the fact that I asked for Brooke, the school slut?

I nodded and replied, "Thanks." Walking towards the store I saw Brooke standing near the slurpy machines…with Dallas Winston. They were kissing. THEY WERE KISSING! She was kissing the guy that I had just slept with the night before. SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!

I could feel my heart crumpling into little pieces, my stomach felt as though it were about to come out of my butt and tears threatened my eyes.

"Ya okay, little lady?" Pepsi-guy asked as he walked over to me. His face had changed from a disappointed frown to a concerned look.

Shaking my head I replied, "No. I have to go." I didn't even look back at the two of them. I just ran off crying…man and I thought I was a woman this morning. Some woman I was turning out to be.

"Hey, uh, girl!" I heard Pepsi-guy yell as I ran off. He didn't come after me (though I wish he had) but he did continue yelling. But I wasn't about to turn around. No! My best friend was making out with the guy I slept with last night. I mean I knew that Dally and I weren't a couple; Dally and I weren't even a _we. _The two of us were two completely different people. He wasn't a half looking to a whole, like most girls. He was just a guy looking for sex.

Running back to my house and up into my bedroom I cried. I cried so hard I thought I'd die. My best friend… Brooke was my best friend. I mean she welcomed me into high school with open arms. She taught me how to kiss guys and how to please them…and now this. I mean…oh God! And then the thought finally crossed my mind: what about her boyfriend, Kevin?

**There was chapter 2 folks…I hope y'all enjoyed. Sorry it was kind of short but if I added too much more I'd be on like page 7 and I only make my chapter like 3-5 pages.**

**I put in some drama with Brooke because, well, I'm not going to tell you! Lol! I'm so mean, sorry.**

**Thanks (I got SO MANY reviews for chapter one):**

Miru Amai- thanks :)

Skateboard101- thanks. I'm glad you like this one more than the last one. I wasn't too big on the last one myself. I mean I was slightly pleased with the first chapter but everything after that just kind of went down hill. Thanks!

Mrs. Benji Madden- that's right! New story (well kind of), lol. Thanks!

x fever x: it's okay. I can't spell either. I mean it you look at chapter one I spelled 'beginning' wrong. Whoops! Thanks, lol.

Dreamer for lyf- thanks! I'm glad you like the new version…I like it too. It's better than the old one. Hope ya liked this one…L8ter! Thanks!

x-CelluloidTears-x: thanks so much!

Reviewer- I'm glad that you like it so far. Thanks!

Hollistergurl- I will have Tim and Curly made appearances once in a while…lol. Yea I liked writing with them. Thanks!

Whatgracehasgiven- thanks!


	3. Dally's Girl

**Quick A.N.- I'm glad to see everyone likes this story…I LOVE writing it. But I was a little sad to see that only got like 6 reviews last time…where are y'all? The more reviews…the quicker the updates. Remember that! And I don't mean to sound picky, I just like input from y'all. Thanks! **

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

**_Heart Killers_**

**Dally's Girl**

A loud knock woke me up from a daze. Well it really wasn't a daze; it was more of an out-of-it state. It was like when you know you're not asleep but you still think you are and you picture yourself doing stuff like getting dressed or brushing your teeth or something, when you haven't…yea that's what I was in right then. Sitting up I listened for the sound of the knock once more. Maybe I had just dreamed of the knocking sound.

But it persisted. Standing up and wandering down the hallway I wondered who it could be. I mean, like I said before, the only two people who ever really came by were either my mother or Brooke. And, personally, I didn't think that it was Brooke. I figured she was either screwing Dally or Kevin (I'm not sure now). And it definitely wasn't my mother because she was at work. I had no idea who it could be. I mean…?

"Yea?" I asked as I answered the door. I didn't even bother to look through the viewer glass to see if it was some creepy person trying to shanghai me. Nope, I just opened the door…. and when I finally looked at who it was, I was completely shocked. My mouth literally fell open. Dallas Winston was standing on my front porch. "What do you want?" I asked cruelly as I came out of my shock that he was standing on my front porch.

Dally looked me in the eye, "Can I come in and ex-"

"No," I cut him off trying to keep my voice rational. I mean if I totally freaked he might freak and then it would just get freaky, "You cannot come in and explain anything. We both know what you did and I don't even know how you know that I know, but that's not the point. You're not my boyfriend so really you're free to kiss whoever the hell ya want." I sighed to catch my thoughts before I exploded. Trying to put my anger into rational words I added, "But I just don't know why you'd go off and make out with my best friend right after sleeping with me."

Dally's cold eyes somewhat softened. Was he sorry? Was Dallas Winston sorry for making out with my best friend after screwing me the night before? I didn't think so but it seemed he had something to say, "You can explain whatever ya want out here." I added sharply.

He didn't seem to mind because he shrugged a bit and went on into an explanation, "Look," Dally started, "I'm sorry. I really liked ya. Seriously. I liked how young and innocent you were last night…and just the feeling. Ya made me feel good. But Brooke, she came 'round me and started talkin' all sweet so I talked back, seein' no harm in it…. but then she flat out kissed me. At first, I gave in a little. But then, I remembered you and how sweet ya were and how much I liked ya. So I told her to quit." Dally took a sigh, "And then when she left Soda came in and said that some girl was lookin' for me. He said that he told her that I was inside and that she saw me kissin' Brooke and ran off cryin'. After hearing 'bout it I figured it was you 'cause you're the only girl who would really run off crying 'bout me."

I wasn't pleased with his response. He still gave into the kiss, with who was my best friend. That was wrong. So what I made him feel special last night. Would I still make him feel special after the next time we did it, if we ever did it again?

Looking back at Dallas's face I think he could see that I was not buying his story. I mean this is DALLAS WINSTON. I know I didn't know that much about him but from what I had heard about him at school I knew he liked to screw girls and leave 'em.

"Sylvia," Dally started, "look I'm sure you've heard a lot of awful crap 'bout me. And a lot of that crap is true…but I want you to know that I think I'm really fallin' for ya. Really and truly. I mean even 'fore Brooke kissed me I was gonna ask ya want I'm 'bout to ask ya," Dally reached into his pocket and fished out some ring," Will ya be my girlfriend."

Sweat trickled down my spine. Was he serious? Was Dallas Winston really saying that he liked me? After one night of being with him? How was that possible…but having Dally as my boyfriend would really shove it in Brooke's face and my rep would go up a bit. So out of pure evil and selfishness I replied, "Yes, I guess I'll be your girlfriend." A conceited grin filled up his thin lips as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I guess I'll talk to ya later then," Dally said as he was walking back down the street. And then a thought crossed my mind: how did he find me? I mean how did he know where I lived?

"Dally!" I cried after him. He instantly turned back.

"Yea?" he asked.

"How did ya find me?" I asked.

"Looked ya up in the phone book," he replied with a grin as he walked off. Man I really should have thought before I asked that. I mean it was a little obvious. When you want to find someone, ya look up their name in the phone book… duh!

Slamming the door I walked back into my room. It was weird: just five minutes before I was plain old Sylvia Peters. But five minutes later I was Sylvia Peters, Dallas Winston's girl. Maybe that was a good thing. I was nearly fifteen and a really late bloomer for most bad girls. Dating Dallas Winston would really boost my rep.

Sitting on my bed I examined the small ring. It had the engraving of some college up North and the year _1922 _engraved on the bottom. That really got me thinking: where did the ring come from?

Laying back I twirled with the ring, trying to come up with ideas for where it had come from. Maybe it was Dally's father. That'd be cool. I mean I barely knew my father, since he died when I was six, but maybe Dally was close to his father…

**There was chapter three. I know, after she caught him kissing her best friend you wouldn't really think of her going off and becoming his girlfriend but when you're trying to become popular and cool you'll do anything (right?). And this is SYLVIA. If you've read the Outsiders, you know that she's pretty crazy. Well I'm going to take you through her days…and her pregnancy. Well I hope y'all enjoyed. Please R&R!**

Thanks:

WhatGraceHasGiven- thanks!

Greendayrocks I LOVE your little anonymous penname. Green Day is like the BOMB. Anyways thanks!

X fever x: Nope, Brooke's a DORK! Lol. Yea I agree with you, little lady is SO ANNOYING, but I figured that it's such a Soda thing to say. Anyways thanks and I hoped you liked.

Miru Amai- I'm so glad that you like this version more than the old one. Honestly I like this one better too. It sounds better and it's flowing nicely. Plus I know what I'm going to do with it from here on and I know how I'm going to end it…so it's like so awesome. Lol. Thanks!

Dreamer for lyf- we'll see more of Kevin soon! Lol. Thanks, I'm glad I have someone's attention.

Not-that-kinda-girl- thanks…I'm so glad that you're liking it!


	4. In Your Face

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**In Your Face**

School. My view on school: it SUCKS! Honestly, I'm a really bad student and I really wouldn't mind dropping out and getting a job as a waitress. I mean its probably a lot better than sitting in some boring classroom listening to some BORING teacher talk.

But when my alarm clock went off Monday morning I remembered something. Looking down at my hand I saw the ring. And then I remembered: I'm Dallas's Winston's girl. I can't go out with any other guys and he can't go out with any other girls (if that is possible). I'm his and he's mine.

For whatever reason that seemed to make school sound a lot more appealing. I mean I wouldn't talk to Brooke at all but quite a few Greasers would know me because of my relationship with Dally.

Getting ready that morning I took extra time applying my eyeliner and lipstick. I wanted to look good when the word got out that I was dating Dallas Winston. As I was applying my lipstick I heard a loud knock at my door.

Walking into the hallway and over to the door I noticed Brooke's Volkswagen parked in the driveway. 'Oh great' I thought to myself as I opened the door. She was the VERY last person that I wanted to see at that moment.

Tears trickled down Brooke's cheeks. Her eyes looked apologetic and full of sympathy. "Can we talk?" she asked plainly.

"No," I replied cruelly, "I have nothing to say to you."

Brooke's eyes quickly shifted from her apologetic look to an angry fiery look, "After all that I've done for you, you give me this? You won't even let me make this right between us? I made you who you are today! Can't you see that?" she screamed at me.

Calmly I replied, "And you kissed him." Sure, he wasn't my boyfriend at the time but I began to catch on to Brooke's little forte. She was pissed off the night before because I went off and did something that she didn't want me to do (which was go off with Dally). And then, to get back at me, she kissed him. "And I know that he wasn't mine at the time," Brooke's eyes widened when she heard the phrase: _wasn't mine at the time_. And that was when I held up the pinky-sized college ring, which was present on my left ring finger. Brooke gasped in shock.

"You two are together?" she asked trying to hold back anger.

I nodded simply in reply enjoying every minute of her complete shock. I didn't know that I would be so evil, but I could. I mean literally. I was just being plain bitchy showing her that ring and shoving it in her face. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to continue getting ready." And then I slammed the door in her face. I knew Brooke was still standing outside when I began to walk into the bathroom. She probably couldn't get over her shock. But I loved it. And for whatever reason…it felt good.

**I know that was REALLY short…I'm so sorry. I just had to do that quick little making it present to Brooke that Sylvia was now his girlfriend. The next chapter will take place a few weeks in the future. **

Thanks:

WhatGraceHasGiven- oh I'm so glad that it seems realistic…I mean I know how many fics are out there that you can't really picture in your mind and its kind of hard to imagine. Thanks!

Not-that-kinda-girl- thanks!

Mrs. Benji Madden- I know…but she's in for a surprise! Lol.

Just Playin- yea, Brooke does things just to pretty much annoy Sylvia. In this chapter I tried to explain how Brooke liked to have power over Sylvia and Sylvia didn't like it. Hope you liked!

Miru Amai- thanks…yea this one's WAY better and I totally know what's going to happen. I'm not sure if I'm including Dakota in this fic…I might. Lol! Thanks.

X fever x- thanks! I'm sure Dally was a bit out of character but I'm going to pop him right back in there soon…lol! Thanks!

Dreamer for lyf- THANKS so much. I love your reviews….they are so motivating. Awesome!


	5. What I Saw And What I Did

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**What I Saw And What I Did**

Days in school seemed to fly by, especially since I was known as _Dally's girl. _Boys were fairly warned by other boys that I was taken before one tried to make a move on me. I thought it was kind of funny in a way.

My reputation really went up. I was known by most of the school now, though most girls HATED me, I didn't mind. Of course, Brooke and Kevin still stayed together set aside from the fact that she cheated on him. Every once in a while I'd see her in the hallways. And each time she'd glare at me. It's not like I cared though. I mean I had everything now. And even if I was acting a little 'bitchy' or a little 'slutty' I didn't care. I was popular and that was all that mattered.

But there was one day that I would never forget. This day changed and I mean _changed _my life. Forever. I remember…

It was a cold day in October. I was walking out of the liquor store with a full bottle of vodka in my hands, planning on bringing it over to Dally's place to share with him.

Walking passed Thirteenth Avenue near the corner of Sutton I heard the loud revving of an engine. At first, I was a little taken back. But when I looked back and saw Buck's T-Bird I figured it was Dally coming to get me. Turning to face the car I smiled grimly and waited for Dally to stop. And he did stop, for the light. And the person of all people was there with him…Brooke.

I felt tears fill my eyes and my heart race. Watching the two I found Brooke kissing his neck and Dally laughing as he chugged a bottle of whiskey. A tear fell down my cheek. The first tear.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there watching the two, who never noticed me, until they drove off. I could feel myself trembling as I walked down the street. Literally. My heart ached of pain and my mind filled with sadness. Was our whole relationship a joke? Did Dally really love me? Was the day that he gave me his ring a lie?

Continuing walking I didn't know what to do. Going home would mean listening to lousy music about love for hours while sulking over ice cream. But slutty girls didn't do things like that. Slutty girls didn't let a thing pass them. And neither would I.

I then knew what to do. Quickening my pace I walked to Curtis Miller's house. It was at his house that every major party ever occurred. Dally and I had been to three this year. And each one was very fun. But this time…I was going alone. Without Dally.

Walking up to an old beat up brown home I could see the people inside going wild. Adrenaline filled my body. There were probably a ton of hot guys in there just asking for a cute girl like me.

Wondering up the steps, I could hear the music blaring. People were everywhere: stairs making out, kitchen getting wasted, and in the living room getting stoned. It was a madhouse. But it was a madhouse that I had grown used to in the past three months. Partying was something that Dally had taught me to do. I mean it was a weekend ritual to go to at least one party. And now, I was a party girl.

"Hey, Sylvia!" turning to the sound of my name I saw none other than Kevin, Brooke's boyfriend. He was obviously wasted and stoned since he was staring at my bearing cleavage. An evil plan unfolded in my mind. If Brooke could take my man, I could just as easily take hers.

"Hi, Kevin," I replied walking towards him and grinning seductively. He let out a small moan as I kissed his lips. And I really let that kiss linger, just as Brooke had done with Dally.

"Whoa, Sylvia," Kevin pulled back suddenly. Even though he was drunk, he was still partially sane, "I have a girlfriend and you have Dally. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy in love," I replied kissing him even more. This time Kevin didn't pull back. He let me kiss him and he didn't seem to stop me. Maybe he was thinking of Brooke. How could he still love her though? She was cheating on him. CHEATING!

"Sylvia!" a voice cried out. I let my lips go of Kevin's and turned to see Two Bit Matthews glaring at me. Two blondes were at his sides; each had a stunned expression on their face. "What in the Sam's hill do ya think you're doin'?"

**A cliffhanger! Hahaha! I am so evil (and so sorry!) but I decided to put one in. Anyways I am so sorry for not updating as quick as usual, I was away on vacation and my aunt got hurt earlier so I had to help out. But all is well now. Lol. **

Thanks:

Reviewer- thanks so much. I'm sorry my updates aren't quick enough for you (even though last week I updated every night).

Skateboard101- thanks!

Sungurl- I'm so glad that you like the story! But I'm sorry that you think my updates aren't quick enough (even though I was out of town and update every night usually).

Babygurl33- THANKS!

TheAngryPrincess13- I really like you idea (would you mind if I used it in a story in the future?). Lol! Thanks!

Not-that-kinda-gurl- THANKS!

Crzywhtgrl- that stinks! THANKS so much! Lol, and thanks for not cussing. Hehe!

Just Playin- yea, pretty much. Brooke is a meany and I wouldn't like her as a friend…. lol. Thanks!

Steve's girl- thanks!

WhatGraceHasGiven- thank you, thank you! What happened to Jennie Cade? I tried to reread some stuff to give you a few ideas and it was gone. GONE! Ahhh! Bring back Jennie, please! Thanks.

Dreamer for lyf- doesn't everyone? It totally BITES! Lol. Sorry I wasn't around this weekend, I was on vacation…lol. Anyways thanks!

X fever x- oh thank you so much! I'm so happy to see that you like my story, cause I LOVE yours (the one with Jack and Rose, its like my fav story right now) and it honors me to have the author reading my story. Thank you soooo much!

Miru Amai- oh, I absolutely LOVE your reviews. They are soooo sweet! I thank you with everything in my heart. You are the BOMB, lol. Thanks!


	6. The After Math

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**The After Math**

Lying in bed that night I tried my hardest to forget the previous events of the evening. The hard part: they weren't going away. The look on Two Bit's face when he saw me was just heart melting. Instant guilt filled my body…how could I have been such a slut? I mean it was very slutty of Brooke to go off and do my boyfriend, but it was equally as slutty for me to go off and kiss hers. But then there's the other hand to my terrible plot. Dally did cheat on me, giving me the right to cheat on him. Right?

Rolling over onto my side I could feel the nice cool breeze of the fall air hit my bear cheeks. I loved sleeping with the window ajar. It was so exhilarating for some reason…and I liked the feeling.

Closing my eyes I imagined myself on a beach island somewhere in the Bahamas or something. It was perfect. I had my cute little bathing suit and a cold drink and didn't have a care in the world, in this dream. Until I saw him. He was standing by the ocean. Just one glance at him brought back every worry in my mind causing me to wake up and roll over.

Closing my eyes once again I replayed the night's occurrences in my mind:

"Sylvia?" Two Bit asked once again just to be sure that it was me. I couldn't tell if he was sober or not but by the looks of it he wasn't. Two dumb blondes stood by his side gawking at me. They were probably shocked that I had been cheating on Dally. But wait! They had it wrong…Dally was cheating on me!

"What do ya think you're doin'" Two Bit asked crossly as he shrugged off the two blondes. I smiled weakly trying to explain how Dally was cheating on me and how I was trying to get back at him for it.

Two Bit merely shook his head angrily. He wasn't about to believe me if his life depended on it. "I can't believe you. I thought you were better than the other girls." Walking out the door, leaving the two blondes behind, I knew he was going to rat me out to Dally. It was no lie.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Kevin. He nodded guiltily and walked off, not even bothering to tell me whether or not I was a good kisser. But I guess that didn't matter now. All that mattered was what Dally was going to say to me…and what I was going to say to him.

Walking home alone I decided that I'd just try to sleep and deal with the whole matter in the morning…. boy was I in for something!

_Before lying down I opened my window for fresh air. A nice breeze would help me. I tried to think of something nice before I fell asleep but every thought just led back to Dally. Clasping my hands together I could feel the ring that he had given to me. I hadn't even realized that I was still wearing it. Sliding it off of my finger I clenched it in a fist, "Bastard. You loser. I never should have liked you." I started talking to no one. _

"_Sylvia?" the voice startled me making me jump up into the air. Looking out I saw Dally standing in front of my window. Calmly I stood up and walked over to him. _

"_What do ya want?" I asked angrily. _

"_Is it true?" he asked quickly. _

"_Is what true?" I asked dumbly. _

"_God damn you, Sylvia! You know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout! Is it true that you kissed Kevin?" he shouted at me. _

_I nodded feeling slightly guilty. _

"_I thought you were better than that," he mumbled. _

"_Whoa, whoa," I cried, "Don't try to blame all of this on me…I saw you and Brooke together today. And don't you even try to lie!" _

_Dally's face turned cold and angry, "When did ya see us?"_

"_I saw you two in Buck's car today after school. I was walkin' over to your joint when I saw ya two drive by!" tears stung at my eyes, "Do you know how that made me feel, Dally? Do ya? You're my first boyfriend!" _

_Dally shook his head angrily, "What do you want from me, Sylvia?" his eyes were pleading for me to forgive him. But I wasn't about to. _

"_Get outta here, ya dumb hood!" I screamed loudly as I chucked the ring at him. He was shocked that I had thrown it at him, but he didn't waste time leaving. And as he ran tears poured down my face…what had I done?_

Looking out the window where Dally had stood just moments before I thought to myself _did I do the right thing?_

**Oh the drama! Man, that all just poured out of me in like ten minutes. Literally! I really know how I'm going to end this story…REALLY! Lol. **

Thanks:

Reviewer: oh no, don't feel bad. I was really upset that night and I kind of took it out on you. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad, my aunt was hurt and I was just really tired but I owed it to y'all to update. I hope ya liked this chapter.

Just Playin: I totally agree. Girls get branded so easily and guys get away with everything. It's so unfair! Anyway thanks :)

Dreamer for lyf: glad ya liked, lol!

X fever x: yep, I know. Brooke is MEAN! Lol. PLEASE update Withering Roses soon, please! I'm sorry I'm putting this in a thank you, but I seriously LOVE that story. Lol. Thanks.

Miru Amai: oh thank you so much…I absolutely LOVE each and every one of your reviews that you send me. Thanks!


	7. The Possibilities

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**The Possibilities **

School returned with the typical bad aspects of it. Of course, Two Bit had spread the news of Dally and I splitting up before the first period bell. Now I knew why girls had friends, friends always believed in you.

Walking into my first period class, I could feel the eyes of just about every greaser girl on me. Whispers followed each as they glared at my seat. Trying my best to swallow the tears that threatened my eyes I sat down in the forsaken seat.

"Are you absolutely nuts?" asked one of the girls who sat in front of me. Her eyes looked furious as to why I had broken up with Dally.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I mean, slut," she replied in a scowl. I could feels the tears glazing my eyes as I tried to ignore the growing face expressions on people's faces.

"Go screw yourself," the girl continued on, "You had no right to cheat on Dallas Winston. He was so perfect…and then you hurt him." She shook her head in disappointment.

"You don't even know the story, slut," I replied as I stood up from my seat, "None of you do!" I screamed at the class. Obviously the Socs had no idea what I was talking about but the greaser chicks did. "So just mind your own business."

Running from the classroom I tried to flee from the school. "Sylvia!" a voice cried out before I could make my break. Turning around I saw Brooke standing right by her locker. Her face said _I'm sorry _but her eyes said _Haha, slut, I got you so bad. _

"What do you want?" I asked as I whipped a falling tear.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened. You're my best friend, and this is just ridiculous," she said moving towards me. I took a few steps back.

"No. You're a liar Brooke and you know it. You know that you're lying so don't even try it on me!" I screamed. Brooke merely stood there an evil smirk complying with her lips.

"Yes, that's true," she whispered, "But whose got the guy? Huh?" she laughed a bit and walked off in the opposite direction like a complete priss. And I didn't do anything about it. I didn't reply with anything. I merely ran home…home was safe.

Crashing down onto my unmade bed I let the tears fall. There was so much to cry over: loosing my best friend, loosing my boyfriend, Kevin, the rumors. Sitting up I tried to calm myself down, but it was no use. There was nothing that I could do to stop it. They were all falling, I was falling.

"Sylvia," a voice whispered making me jump. Looking over at my door I saw my weak tired mother standing there. Still dressed in her work clothes she had a look of concern on her face, "are ya all right, honey?"

I shook my head no, "I messed up, Mom." I said simply. She nodded and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know that I don't know you that well, honey, but I want ya to know that whatever you've done I still love you," she said softly as she kissed my hand. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me…and you could never change that." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied. Though she hadn't made me feel like jumping for joy, I definitely felt better.

"No problem," she replied with a small smile as she walked out of my room. Most likely she had to go back to work.

Lying back down I looked the widow. The window where Dally had been standing just two nights before, the window where we had broken up. Once again I felt tears touch my eyes. I wanted Dally back more thank anything…but I didn't want him to cheat on me.

Rolling onto my side I looked over at my calendar. It was mid November and I realized that I hadn't gotten my period for over a month…right? Sitting up I looked to see when my last period was (since I mark them on my calendar). Glancing through the months I found that my last period was…SEPTEMBER? Oh my God! Blood pumped through my veins so quickly as I sat down on my bed…was I…could I be… pregnant?

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short…today is my little sister's birthday and I have to help out with the party…but I will update later on tonight if I get like 5 reviews…so REVIEW, lol.**

Thanks:

Crzywhtgrl- it's up to you, but I personally think that it kind of ruins the story if you wait for the author to finish the whole thing…just my opinion! Thanks.

TheAngryPrincess13- Thanks!

Caspervolleyballplaya18- thanks…but really it was Dally's fault, he cheated on her and who wants to continue dating a guy that cheated on you? Lol…thanks!

Mrs. Benji Madden- you liked the old story? I could barely write the old one and I could tell that most people weren't that into it…but I'm glad someone liked it. Hehe.

Steve's girl- thanks!

Miru Amai- I know…lol, yes make Dally come back. Hehe! Thanks, you ROCK!

Dreamer for lyf- yea I know…. the drama is coming! Ahhh!

X fever x: I liked your update (well duh, I LOVE your updates, hehe). Anyways that is an absolute YES to your deal…I cannot tell you how honored I am to have you reading this story…thanks :)


	8. Positive

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**Positive **

Walking through the drug store, fear pumped through my veins. What was I doing here? I mean this happened to _sluts'_ right? Well I guess I had always wanted to be the _school slut _and I definitely got what I wanted…man this is just fabulous.

Looking through all of the different types of tests I decided on the pink box…wow this was crazy. On the front was a mini sized picture of a couple touching the girl's stomach…I'm sure Dally will be doing that to my stomach. Ha!

Walking up to the front to pay I disguised myself by wearing no make whatsoever, sweats, and an old oversized t-shirt. Okay, so I still looked somewhat like myself, but how was a store clerk going to recognize some stupid chick?

"Is this all, ma'am?" the young clerk asked as he raised his two front eyebrows at me. I nodded, fear caressing my eyes…this was hilarious, I, Sylvia Peterson, was taking a pregnancy test. Whoa!

Walking out of the shop I hurried home, trying my very hardest to avoid people that I knew. Especially Dally or any of his friends. I walked with a quicker pace doing my best to make myself look different. Not the Sylvia that everyone knew.

"Hey!" a voice cried out followed by an engine revving. Turning around I saw Steve Randall following my pace with his car, "Ya Sylvia, right?" he asked as he spit right near my foot, just barely missing it. I nodded. "What the hell were ya thinkin' cheatin' on Dally?" he asked angrily.

I shrugged, "Are ya sure ya know the whole story?" I asked angrily. He was one of the many that had been misinformed from Two Bit who, by the way, had been cheating on his girlfriend Kathy while he was at that party.

"Damn straight, I do!" Steve yelled into my face. I continued to walk trying to keep myself from slugging Steve right there in his car.

Sighing I did my best to explain how I saw Dally and Brooke together at the stop light and out of rage went to the party and kissed Kevin. Nothing more.

"You're such a liar," Steve said angrily before I even finished my whole story. He was acting so stubborn. " 'Sides, what's in the bag?" he asked motioning towards the plastic bag in my hands. Fear swallowed me.

"Nothin'" I replied trying to act cool. Steve merely shook his head as he swiped the bag from my hands. He had stopped now and was glaring at the little pink box and me. "You're pregnant?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

I shrugged, "I think so." Sweat trickled down my spine as I tried to take the box back from Steve's hands. He looked angry.

"How could you do this? Dally loved you. If this was his kid-

"Whoa, whoa!" I interrupted, "This is Dally's kid! I've never been with any other guy except for Dally…how could you think…" I shook my head angrily as I walked off. Steve didn't bother to come after me. I knew that he was still going to believe that it was Kevin's baby, but I didn't care. At this point, I just wanted to really and truly find out of it was true.

Running the rest of the way home I locked myself in the bathroom and started my test. The directions were pretty simple and I followed them easily. After peeing in a cup and waiting for fifteen minutes I looked over at the small stick. My future was sitting right there on that stick. _Positive. _I was pregnant.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as tears fell down my face…how am I going to take care of a baby? A baby? I mean they require so much…food, clothes, attention…OH MY GOD!

Running to the phone I called my mother at work. I had no idea if she'd be there but I figured I could try her.

"Fiji's Diner!" a loud voice barked into the phone.

"Hello? Is Mary Peterson there?" I called out. You could easily hear the shakiness in my voice.

"Just a sec," the woman replied as she put my on hold.

"Hello?" answered my mother.

"Mommy!" I cried out.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," I said quickly. There was silence for a few seconds. Pure nothingness. I knew this was probably very hard on her since she had me at such a young age and never wanted me to be like her.

"Mom?" I asked to make sure that she was still there.

"I'm here," she replied in a teary voice.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I did-

"No," she said simply, "You're going to New York…to meet your father." She said rationally. But wait a sec…my father's dead! He's gone…right?

"Mom, Daddy died, right?" I asked shakily…I mean I remember going to him and going to his funeral and the whole nine yards.

"Honey, Gill, you're so called father, was really your step father. You're real father lives in New York…he needs to know this. It will show something to him. Take the bus, sweetie. There's some money in my dresser…go." She hung up the phone before more could be said. This was all happening so fast, I could barely keep track of what I was doing.

Quickly I ran into my mother's room, took the money and packed. I packed almost everything that I had…I mean how long was I going to be there for? I didn't even know this guy's name…god Mom; the least ya could've done was tell me his name.

Looking at the three hundred dollars in my hands I found a small note on the back: _Allen Edward 222 Sioux Street Apt. #345 _Sighing I knew that was him…my mom had planned for this moment. Why? Standing up I found out the time was five fifty and the bus left at six thirty. This was it…I was going.

Running out the door I heard footsteps behind me. "Sylvia!" it was Dally. I knew it instantly. Only he would follow me like that.

"What?" I asked as I turned to face him. He looked scared…real scared.

"Are you…" he looked at me for an answer. I nodded yes. "You slut! How could ya do that to me? Huh? I loved you!" he exploded on me, "And now ya leavin' me. What the hell?"

"DALLY!" I screamed loudly, "How dare you think that this is Kevin's baby because it's not. No way in heaven is it…it's yours. Now you can either admit that to yourself or you can keep thinkin' what you're thinkin'. Till then, I'm leaving." And I turned away and ran off. Just like that.

**Was that dramatic…I hope it was! I'm so PROUD of all of y'all for giving me my five reviews…THANK YOU ALL! Ahh! Hehe. Anyway, if I get 10 reviews tonight you'll get an update tonight or early in the morning. THANKS!**


	9. Dally's POV

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, I got like WAY more than 10!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

Dally's POV 

She's gone. She's left. I walked slowly down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular thinking about what was happening to me. Sylvia left with my baby. MY BABY! And I didn't stop her. That wasn't the Dallas Winston that I knew. I mean, honestly, I'm the guy that does what he wants and gets what he wants…what the hell?

Continuing my walk I thought about where Sylvia was going. New York. Regret filled inside of me…she had no idea what was out there in New York. She could be killed…

"Dally!" turning briskly to the sound of my name I saw the gang piled along the lot playing football, "Come play with us!" Two Bit cried as he tackled Ponyboy.

I shook my head as I walked over to them. "What's wrong?" asked Darry as he noticed that I wasn't in a particularly good mood.

Sitting down I began to explain, "Sylvia's pregnant." Each boy's face had a different expression. Pony looked real disappointed. Johnny looked absolutely frightened, with his hair covering more of his eyes. Two Bit had a serious look on his face for once in his life. Steve had a grin of _I-told-ya-so. _Sodapop looked like a truck had hit him. And Darry looked completely calm, absolutely surprising me.

"What do I do?" I asked all six guys. No one seemed to have an answer to my question, except Darry.

"Ya marry her," he said simply, "Ya marry her. Buy her a house and ya get a job. You made this mess, now ya gotta clean it up." Darry said crossly. I swallowed hard. That was not something that I had intended on doing…but I guess I had to. After all, I'm sure that her mother was pissed at her being pregnant and all.

"Go to her, Dally. Explain your plan and take care of her," Darry looked greatly disappointed as he continued talking. No one spoke as he continued telling me what to do. I felt like a little boy listening to his father once again.

"I can't get her," I interrupted, "She went to New York."

"God damn it, Dally! Go after her! NOW!" Darry pointed for me to run to the bus station and stop her. And I guess that was what I did because the next thing I knew, I was running straight for her at the bus stop. She stood there with two bags in her hands. Her hands trembled and her face looked frightened. I made her that way.

"SYLVIA!" I screamed as I ran to her, "Don't do this. Please don't do this." I cried as I ran in front of her. Tears smudged her cheeks. She looked so afraid and for once in my life, I truly wanted to comfort her.

"I-I…I can't go back, Dally," she cried, "No one believes that this baby is yours, though it is. I just…" she fell into my chest crying her eyes out. Wrapping my arms around her shaky body I tried my best to console her.

"It'll be all right, Sylvia. I'll take care of ya. I promise."

**I'm sorry for the short update but I have some left over homework to get to. Ahh, I couldn't believe how many reviews I got! It was SO COOL…literally! Oh I LOVE y'all. THANKS! I promise I will have a thank-u chapter next time saying thanks to all of you. Well maybe if I get another 10 reviews, I'll update tonight. Hehe! **


	10. Nine Months Later

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe its already at 104, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

_Nine Months Later_

"C'mon, Sylvia!" Dr. Anderson's voice bellowed through the hospital, "Just a few more pushes and you'll be done." I could feel myself laugh. Apparently he had never been in labor before, otherwise he wouldn't be yelling at me. I mean, it felt like someone had just stabbed me up the vagina.

"C'mon, honey," Dally, cried fearfully. I'm sure I had really scared him this morning when I screamed that my water broke. That was the first time that I had ever seen Dally so fearful of anybody in his life. He shakily called Darry and Soda, who gave us a ride to the hospital.

"You're almost there, Sylvia," Dr. Anderson cried once more. I nodded through the pain as I squeezed on Dally's hand. Looking at his sweaty wan face, I could see the real true fear in his eyes.

Over those past seven months, Dally and I had really bonded. He bought us a small house near Darry and Soda's place. He got a job with Soda and helped me stay in school, even though it was pretty rough. People were constantly talking about me whenever I walked by in the hallways and Brooke's nasty rumors didn't help. She had moved onto her next victim: Siena Heather. She was a puny little freshman who was very intimidated by the high school world, like I had.

But as the year flew by, Dally and I grew closer. He matured a lot more around me and actually talked to me. We'd talk just about everything from his work to my schoolwork. He even confessed to me how afraid he was about becoming a father because he had never had one himself. I tried my best to explain that he'd be a great father…but he didn't listen. He was afraid. But I wasn't.

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" cried Dr. Anderson as he pulled out a screaming baby, holding it up for Dally and I to see. And for once in my life the most precious thing that I had ever seen was not a boy or some stupid skirt, it was a living, breathing thing.

"Oh my goodness," I felt tears hit my eyes as the doctor handed the slimy baby to me. I didn't care though. I was so happy to be the mommy of this perfect little baby.

"Hi, little guy," Dally, said shakily as he looked into our son's eyes. I smiled up at Dally. "You did it," Dally said happily as he kissed my forehead.

"We did it, Dally," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Ma'am?" asked a nurse who looked about three years older than me, "We need to take your son to run some tests and clean him off."

"Tests?" I asked feeling my heart drop. Dally placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. He was worried too…why would they need to run tests on my perfect little boy?

"Just routine tests, ma'am," she said as she picked up the small baby. He looked no bigger than a football. Honest to god. I had never seen nor held anything that small in my whole life. It was crazy.

"Okay," I said reluctantly as she carried him off. Instant emptiness filled through my body. I wanted to hold my little boy and be with Dally…I wanted to be a family.

"What are we gonna name him?" asked Dally as he sat down next to me on the bed. This question was something we had greatly debated over. I wanted to name him _Michael Andrew Winston _because it seemed like a good strong name and we could still call him Mike. Dally wanted _Dallas Michael Winston Jr. _after himself, of course. But I didn't know if I could handle having two Dally's' in my life.

"Uh…" I thought long and hard. Dallas was a city in Texas (A.N.- I got it right this time! lol) and Texas was a pretty cool name. Why not Texas Winston? "What 'bout Texas?" I asked.

Dally raised his eyebrows thinking the idea through, "Sure." He said after a few minutes, "Texas it is." I smiled and kissed Dally. This was going to be one great life…

**A.N.- good? I hope it was. I'm really glad Texas is here…but I'm not going to fast forward too quickly because I want y'all to get an idea of how hard it is to have a baby as a teenager. Eventually Tex will be older though…lol. **

Thanks (you guys ROCK with reviews)

Ale Curtis Carter: thanks!

Snowgurl54- sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to do homework and just found a bit of time to update in between HW and a test. THANKS!

Hahukum Konn- yep, go Dally! Lol! Thanks.

Caspervolleyballplaya18- thank you so much…I'm glad you like it.

Babygirl:)- of course he would…I'm trying to show the process of how Dally kind of matures…I hope it's good. Lol.

Star414- thanks!

Cloudyday- thank you. I'm sorry it wasn't longer that was just all I could get out of myself yesterday (the creative juices weren't flowing, lol). Thanks!

TheAngryPrincess13- thanks!

Miru Amai- yea, I totally agree. Make Dally work a little! Lol! Awesomeness, thanks!

Skateboard101- thanks.

Sungurl- thanks…lol!

Dreamer for lyf- you're making me tear up…uh. Trying to hurry and get back to this story. I still have a ways to go…but I don't want you to miss the best parts. Thanks!

X fever x- thank you so much! I'm always worried about how I do with Dally's POV, he's kind of hard. Ya know? Lol. Can't wait for another update from you…thanks!


	11. My Life Today

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 113, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

_My Life Today_

Now the next part of my story comes very quickly and the only reason for that is because my life went by quickly. I mean on day I was just some innocent girl (well I was never really innocent) but I wasn't an adult. And the next thing I now I'm a high school drop out with a kid and a fallen apart marriage.

At first, things went along just fine. Dally really helped me with Tex, along with the gang. All of them together were just so wonderful and had become a really big influence on baby Tex's life. It wasn't until two years later when Dally and I were married that things went downhill…

Once Dally and I were married Dally began to get pushy. He'd drink all the time and constantly skip work. Eventually he was fired. Money went low so I was forced to drop out from high school and get a job. It was my only option.

Darry was awesome at having someone watch Tex during the day since I had no one to watch him. My mother died a few months after Tex was born from a drug overdose and Dally was off getting in a fight or drinking. This really didn't help my life go on.

Sometimes at night I'd lie in bed and think to myself _what did I do wrong? Why is my life like this? Why couldn't I be something more important? _And sometimes I'd sit there and cry. I should be in high school and should be going to proms and dances…not working as a waitress for the Dingo. I should be dating some really awesome middle classer that played on the basketball team…not taking care of a three-year-old boy.

But this was the life that I had chosen. And I blame all of my life on one person: Brooke. If it hadn't been for her I'd probably be this sweet shy girl that had a nice life though very lonely…but at least I would've had a nice life. A nice pure life with potential. I mean as I look back at myself in my freshman year, I realize how naïve and eager I was. I wanted to grow up. I wanted to be popular. I wanted to be the girl that everyone remembered. Instead, I turned out to be another add on to our teenage mothers in our neighborhood.

So that's my life. I'm just another screwed up eighteen-year-old that should be having fun with friends. If you're wondering: I never did hear from Brooke again. Ponyboy, Darry's kid brother, told me that she was a preppy little thing that joined the cheerleading squad and dated some middle classer man. Apparently she shaped up her act before leaving for college. But the Brooke that I would always remember would be that awful Brooke that screwed up my life. Sometimes I wonder to myself if her friendship was all a scheme. I don't know.

I'd love to say that today, seven years later, my life is just peachy. That Dally comes home everyday from work and plays with Texas while I cook dinner. That the gang comes over to chill out while I bath Texas and we all enjoy a nice evening. I'd love to say that I wasn't pregnant again.

But that would all be a lie. Half the time I don't even see Dally at night. And the only person who comes over to enjoy dinner with Tex and I is Johnny. He and Dally used to be pretty close apparently, and Tex thinks of Johnny as more of a father.

It's sad I know. But the worse thing is that I am pregnant once again. I hate the idea of telling Dally because he would flip…honestly. One night that he comes home and we have a night to ourselves and I end up pregnant.

So that is my life. A sad soppy greaser statistic. And there was so much that I wanted with my life…

**A.N.- I was considering ending it right there…but I'm not going to. I'm thinking that there will be around 16 chapters in this story. The next few chapters will include the following:**

**Dally's reaction**

**What to do with another baby?**

**Dakota Winston**

**Giving You Up**

**The Sad Ending**

**Meet Sylvia**

**Yea so there was a little spoiler for y'all. Sorry this was so short and quick, but I don't want this story to seem like it's dragging on. So, my rule before my next update: 10 reviews…and I'll update tomorrow. Woohoo! Lol. **

Thanks:

Steve's girl

Caspervolleyballplaya18

Dreamer for lyf (very sneaky!)

Hahukum Konn (thank you for the email, I'm so glad that you like this story!)

Miru Amai

Not-that-kinda-gurl (is the story with Jade over?)

Ale Curtis-Carter

X fever x (update Withering Roses, PLEASE!)


	12. Telling Dally

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 125, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

_**Telling Dally **_

I stood anxiously in the kitchen as I cooked dinner, my hand sat protectively on my stomach that was beginning to plump. Texas, who was now seven, played outside on the swing set trying desperately to swing high enough to jump off into the neighbor's yard. Every few minutes I'd have to run out and warn him.

The clock said that it was only five, but it felt like it was midnight. I had been waiting for Dally since three o'clock…I needed to tell him. Right? I mean I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed so far, after all my stomach has started to plump out a bit and I'm usually getting sick in the morning. But that just shows how much Dally doesn't notice.

"Sylvia!" cried out a familiar voice. It wasn't Dally's though. It was Johnny. Johnny Cade has been coming over since Tex was born, just to help out and make sure things are going okay. Sometimes he'll come and spend the night if Dally isn't home, which makes me feel safer.

"Hi, Johnny," I yelled from the kitchen. Johnny walked back and smiled at me. He looked so young for a twenty three-year-old man. I mean he could honestly pass for a high scholar.

"How's Tex?" he asked as he glanced seeing Tex swing on his swing set. He silently laughed to himself.

"He's a handful," I replied as I handed him four plates to set around the table. Even though Dally didn't usually come home till midnight, I'd still set a spot for him. I'm not really sure why though…maybe the hopes that he'd just walk through the door and sit down to dinner.

"Have ya told him?" Johnny asked as he laid out the forks and knives. He seemed concerned at the fact that I was pregnant once again. He had even taken me to the doctor to see if it was true.

Looking at the floor I shook my head no. Johnny merely nodded. I think for whatever reason he understood what I was going through.

"How's Pony?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He's good. I talked to him the other day and he said that USC is great. He absolutely loves it," Johnny grinned in spite of his friend. He was so proud that someone in the gang was going somewhere.

I sighed. I wanted to go to college and have fun and learn. Pony got to do all of those things while I was stuck here. But I can't sound selfish because its not like Pony just rode his way into college. He actually worked for it.

"Has Soda heard from Sandy?" I asked even though I knew the answer was no. Ever since he had been sent home from Vietnam, he's been searching for her, trying to make things right again. Man, I wish Dally were like that.

"Nope," Johnny replied. He and I both knew that Sandy had most likely moved on with her life and Soda was still just…well the boy that she had left when she was seventeen.

"Texas," I cried out the door, "Dinner, honey."

"Comin' Sylvia," he replied as he ran into the house. For whatever reason Tex had never referred to me as Mom or Ma or Mama. Even when he was learning to talk he referred to me as Sylvia. I didn't really mind since that was my name, but it was somewhat disheartening.

"Is Dad comin'?" he asked hopefully. For whatever reason Texas really loved Dally. He'd wait up on the sofa next to Johnny to see if he could make it to see Dally. He never could. That, too, was disheartening.

I shrugged. A part of me said that I should be honest and say "no honey, Daddy's not comin' to dinner" and the other part said let him think, you do too and you know it.

We sat down to eat dinner. It was a comfortable silence that I was rather used to. Even though my life wasn't what I had wanted it to be, I loved my dinnertime. Tex, Johnny, and me were always together no matter what. It was nice.

After supper I bathed Tex and let him watch television for a few minutes while Johnny and I sat at the table and drank coffee. This was the time when I really let out my true worries.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, "I mean Dally has no idea. All he ever does is waste himself away on beer." I whispered to Johnny.

"I know," he said as he placed hand over top of mine in comfort, "But you just have to hang in there. Things will get better soon and Dally will have to shape up again."

I nodded as the door opened abruptly nearly giving me a heart attack, "Dally?" I asked as he walked inside, "What are ya doin' home?"

Looking at him I could see that he wasn't completely sober, but he was sober enough to talk.

"What?" he asked, "I can't come home early for one night?" he asked angrily. I knew that he had gotten into a fight with someone…otherwise he wouldn't be home.

I replied, "It's fine," as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the shower turn on. I sighed helplessly. Looking over at Tex, I noticed that he was sound asleep. That's why he didn't jump up at the sight of Dally. Texas could sleep through anything.

"I'll put 'em to bed," Johnny said as he picked Tex up and walked back to his room. I followed behind the two and kissed Texas goodnight. Walking Johnny to the door I half smiled.

"I guess this is my life," I said quietly. Johnny placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sylvia, you still have potential to be anything that you want to be," he said as he kissed my cheek and walked out the door. I smiled a bit and shut the door.

Walking into Dally and mine's room, I noticed that Dally was already in bed about to fall asleep. And for whatever reason I felt myself say the words, "Dally I'm pregnant."

**A.N.- sorry for not updating…I was like stuck for a while there. But I'm good again. Lol. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews…you guys ROCK! And I love each and every one of you. Lol. Thanks! Hope this chapter was good.**


	13. Vows Of Love

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 113, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**_Vows Of Love_**

Dally stared at me for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what I had just told him. His sober side was slowly taking over his whole body bringing reality to his mind. Dally had been falling…and now he was hitting the concrete of reality hard. Really hard.

"You're what?" he asked blinking his eyes a few times just to make sure he had really heard me say something to him.

"Pregnant," I replied slowly making sure that he could hear it.

Fully sitting up Dally just looked into space for a few moments. I tried to hold back the oncoming emotions that tugged at my eyes. My stomach churned with worry…what was he going to say? My palms began to sweat with worry after he didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Dally?" I asked in a frightened tone.

"God damn it, Sylvia!" he burst out angrily, "How the hell did this happen?" I looked at him as if he were nuts. He knew exactly how this happened. Was he stupid? I kept myself quiet though I was ready to kill him. "I mean I already have to support two people and now-

"Whoa, whoa!" I interrupted, "You have to support two people? I don't think so buddy. I've been supporting Tex and me for the past four years. You haven't given a damn about us…all you care about is going off and getting drunk! I mean I quit high school for this family…to take care of us!" Dally looked at me as if I had just shot him.

"You quit high school?" he asked in a scared tone.

I nodded angrily, "Yea I did, Dally 'cause you seemed to forget that you promised to take care of Tex and me…" I shook my head angrily.

"Sylvia?" I heard a small voice crack in the doorway. Looking over I saw Texas standing there, a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked as I walked over towards him.

"I had a bad dream," he said quietly as he let me pick him up and hold him. It felt good to be loved by someone who would never stop loving you. Really, it did.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," I said as I walked Texas back into his room leaving Dally in our room. Dallas didn't seem to move from his spot as I walked out with our son in my arms. He just sat on our bed thinking.

"What was your dream about?" I asked as I set him down on his bed. Walking over to where his nightlight was I turned it a little bit brighter. Texas was always a wee bit afraid of the dark so I got a nightlight for him.

Texas swallowed, "I was bein' chased by a fat monster that had a knife," he said as I lay down next to him.

"Well no monster is ever going to touch my son," I said as I kissed his forehead. Texas nodded, as he laid down deeper into his covers.

"Will ya stay with me, Sylvia?" he asked. I smiled and agreed to as I lay with my arm around his tiny body. For a seven-year-old he was a little on the shrimpy side.

As I lay there with Texas I thought about the new baby. What would it be like? Would it be a girl or would it be a boy? If it was a boy would be name him Dally Jr.? No. I would never name my son Dally. If it was girl could we name her Virginia? Or Elizabeth? She needed a good strong name because my daughter was not going to just be a normal person in the crowd. She was going to be smart and special…not a screw up like her mother. Same as Texas. I wanted the best for both of them.

"Sylvia?" I heard someone whisper my name. Sitting up quickly I noticed that it was Dally. He was sitting beside Tex and I watching us. Looking at the time I found that I had fallen asleep.

"What are ya doin' Dally?" I asked angrily looking into his eyes. The glare of the nightlight revealed his eyes. They looked so soft …like when we had first been together in my freshman year of high school. Man, if I had known how hard those eyes would become, what a screw up those eyes would turn me into, I would have never looked into them.

"Watching ya," he replied softy from a distant place, "You and Tex look so much alike when you sleep…it's creepy. It's creepy to know what I've become, Sylvia," he said quietly, "It's creepy to know that I screwed up your life…"

"Whatever, Dally," I replied as I got up and walked out of Tex's room before we woke him up again.

"Sylvia," Dally followed me, "You can't just run away from me. I'm your husband. We promised to love and honor each other."

I felt myself laugh a sick and evil laugh, "Yea sure, Dally. We're really keeping those vows alive," I cried out at him.

Dally bent his head over, "I-I love you, Sylvia," he said quietly.

"Sure, Dally," I said back, "I'm sure you love me." And I walked back into our room to sleep.

**A.N.- DRAMA city…what will happen? Only I know…and you will find out. Lol! Anyways I want AT LEAST 10 reviews and I will update first thing tomorrow after I finish homework…scout's honor. Lol. **

Thanks:

Caspervolleyballplaya18

TheAngryprincess13

Babygurl13

Dreamer for lyf

Ale Curtis-Carter

Horrorpop

PsYcHiC SeLiNa

Snowgurl54

Thanks y'all. Most of you have been really cool about reviewing and I LOVE you all for it….YOU ROCK!


	14. What Do You Say When The Going Gets Hard

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 151, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

_**What Do You Say When The Going Gets Rough **_

I lay in bed that night thinking of the events that had just occurred. What had just happened? I mean…well I don't know what I mean. I feel like I was just a kid and now I'm looking at myself and instead of seeing a young teenage girl, I'm seeing this grown woman whose a mother. Besides that I feel like I'm trapped in this life where I can't get out.

Turning onto my stomach I could hear Dally in the living room throwing things around. He has a strong tendency to do things like that whenever he's angry. Though it's scary, it's something that I have grown used to. Plus I had hurt him. I knew that. But he had hurt me…and Tex. He barely notices Texas let alone does he talk to him. So he deserves this punishment that I'm giving him. Right?

Sitting up in bed, seeing that I was never going to get any sleep, I walked out into the living room where Dally was. I had a feeling that he was going to wake up Texas eventually so I figured that I should at least try and calm him down and talk things out with him before he got any worse.

Finding him in the living room, he had a beer bottle in his left hand and a lampshade in the other. Though it was a freaky sight I brushed off my fears, "What are you doin'?" I demanded angrily. If he didn't watch it he'd wake up his son, like I said, once again. And I didn't want to have to go and put Texas back to sleep.

Dally gave me a cross look, "Nothin'" he replied in a sigh. But I saw differently. Something was wrong. Something was bothering him and I knew what that something was…this baby. This tiny little thing that was growing inside of me that he and I had made was killing him. Well, it was killing me too. Literally. Things happen all of the time and some of those things are unexpected. I seem to always get the unexpected things in life.

"Dally," I said as walked towards him and took his hand in mine. Leading him to the couch I started, "I'm your wife, if you haven't noticed, and you're supposed to tell me when something's wrong. It's, like, in our vows or something." I laughed at my ending knowing that it might lighten the mood. I failed.

Dally nodded, "Guess we haven't been doin' a real good job of keepin' those vows," he said sadly with his head bent down. Sympathy filled inside of me; I had never seen Dally so sad or upset in my life. He was so…vulnerable.

"Dally," I said lifting his head up to look at me, "No, it's true. We've done an awful job of keeping our vows present and our marriage alive but Dally, I don't want to continue to live like this. I want things to be good again like when we were younger," I could feel my voice quiver.

Dally shook his head, "Sylvia, I'm worse than that teenage boy that you fell in love with at that kid's party."

I shook my head, "No, Dallas. You're no different. In fact, I'd say you're the same." Dally looked at me as if I were nuts, "Dally when I met you all you were interested in was sex and rodeos. Plain and simple. And the truth is that the only reason I went out with you was because you'd boost my reputation around school. Man, if I would have known that you and I were going to end up married I would have never gone near you."

Dally looked at me square in the eye, "I-I thought things were different, Sylvia. But I was wrong. I thought that you really loved me and I was the hater…but I was wrong. We're both haters."

And then it hit me: Dally only asked me out because it would boost his reputation as being a player on younger girls…

"So," I said desperately wanting to change the subject, "What are we going to do about this baby?" I asked.

Dally shrugged in reply.

"Let me rephrase my question," I said sternly, "Are you going to help me…or am I stuck alone on this?" Raising my eyebrow I looked Dally straight in the eyes.

Dally shook his head, "I'll take care of ya, Sylvia. I promise." I nodded. The hell with his promise though. I knew that it would probably turn into some kind of a lie. Eventually.

"Sylvia," a small voice quietly mumbled from the hallway. It was Texas he had woken up again. Crap! Why me, God? What did I do that was so terrible besides wanting to be the biggest slut in high school?

"I'm coming, hon.-

"C'mon," Dally stood up and picked up Texas leading him back into his room. I nearly felt myself fall over… Dally and his son bonding? It was wild.

Sitting around for a few minutes I could hear the two giggling and reading some books of Tex's. It was so sweet…and yet so heart killing.

A.N.- I'm so, so, so sorry that these updates are so short but I'm working on the final chapters as I speak. I want to have this story finished by next week. So review now and maybe I'll have a little surprise for y'all tomorrow morning. Bye!

Also: I know that Dally is WAY out of character but this is somewhat my way of how this story and Dally's character would work. So please work with me. Hope y'all like!

**Thanks:**

Tachibana 

**Slipknot-3113**

**Maehiro**

**PsHyChIc SeLiNa**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**

**Babygurl33**

**Caspervolleyballplaya18**

**TheAngryPrincess13**

**Reviewer**

**X fever x**

**Banana422**

**Coke90LaLa**

**Horrorpop**

**Dark-Celeste**

**Dreamer for lyf**

**Hahukum Konn**

**Snowgurl54**

**Ale Curtis-Carter**


	15. A Surprise

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 113, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

**_A Surprise_**

Have you ever had the feeling when you don't have enough money to buy something but you can't afford it? That's exactly how I felt in _Herman's Grover _that fateful day in my seventh month of being pregnant.

"Sylvia!" Texas's voice reined my ears as I carried our small basket full of milk and pasta noodles and fruit. Turning to face Tex I could see him standing in front of a long line of different types of cookies, a box of chocolate chip cookies clenched in his hands.

I knew before he said anything that he wanted to buy them. I could see the pleading look in his eyes saying: _please Mommy. Just this once can we buy a box of cookies? _Tears stung the back of my eyes as I looked at my poor seven-year-old son.

"I'm sorry, honey," I started but Tex looked away angrily. He had Dally's temper: sharp and bitter. Even for a seven-year-old Tex was very straightforward and temperamental. "Maybe next time," I lied as I continued to walk down the aisle, trying desperately to make my tears go away.

"Sylvia?" a voice cried out as I walked over towards the deli area. The voice sounded so familiar. It sent memories of high school flooding into my mind. The voice: _SYLVIA!" I heard a loud honk. Looking up I saw the grinning face of my wild friend, Brooke, driving towards me. A small smile flashed across my face as she stopped her car._

"Sylvia!" the voice cried again. It was Brooke Shrew. I knew it before I even saw her face. Her voice was so…so…well I don't know. It was just very memorable in a scary kind of way.

Putting on a fake cheery look I turned to face my old best friend. Actually, I take that back. Brooke was never my best friend. She was more of my best backstabber friend.

"Hi, Brooke," I said as I turned back to face her. She was dressed in a nice pink summer dress with matching heels, her dark brown hair was pulled up into a nice curly ponytail and she actually had on decent make-up. No mid drift or cleavage or thighs were showing. She looked like a normal girl. Not the old Brooke that I used to know, Brooke could have passed for a Soc.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she hugged me, "You're pregnant? Who's the Daddy? Are you married? Where do y'all live? How's you Mom…" Brooke went on and on with her questions barely giving me room to answer any of them. Brooke had never been this cheery when we had been friends, "Anyways, how far along are you?" Brooke moved on from her billion questions and decided to take them one step at a time.

"Seven months," I replied quickly as Tex popped up behind me.

"Who's the chick?" he asked as he glared at Brooke. I'm not sure if Tex knew who Brooke was but by the expression on his face I could see that Dally had talked to him about her. I'm not sure though.

Brooke gave me a _you-didn't-tell-him-about-me_ look and said, "I'm your Mommy's best friend from high school," she lied, "Brooke Shrew."

Tex raised his eyebrow, a trick Two Bit had taught him, "Oh, you're the slut that my Dad had told me about." Brooke's happiness crumbled into an expression of anger. And I didn't feel one bit guilty. It was true: Brooke was a slut in high school. So why should I lie? Why should Brooke lie?

"Well," Brooke brushed off the comment, "I'm attending NYU right now, trying to get my master's degree." She boasted to me. All I could think was: where did her parents get the money? I had only met Brooke's parents once and that was at their trailer park home.

"How have you been doing?" Brooke asked, "I can see that you and your husband have just had the joy in raising on little boy," Brooke flashed a hate filled look at Texas.

"Uh…well," I wanted to say so much to her. I wanted to lie and say that I married a doctor and we live on the other side of town (but it wouldn't work because I'm kind of in the greaser's grocery store). "Dally and I got married and yea." I barely included anything about our lives. I didn't say that we were almost broke or that we were having a little girl. Nothing.

"You are Dally are still together?" Brooke's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh!" Brooke's face expression really made me uncomfortable. But it quickly changed into a pretend happy face, "That is so great. Well I better be off. I just stopped by to grab some milk for Mom and Dad," Brooke fake smiled as she walked out of the grocery store, no milk in hand. She was still a pretty good liar. It was then that I figured out that Brooke wasn't attending NYC or getting her master's degree. She was still living at home with her Mom and Dad or maybe she was selling crack to get money. I don't know. All I do know is that Brooke Shrew is a bitch.

Sighing I turned back to Texas who stood beside me, glaring at Brooke. "How did you know about Brooke, honey?" I asked him as I bent down to his level (this was quite hard for a lady of my size).

Tex looked away for a second and then looked back at me, "Dad told me 'bout her. He said she was a…" Tex went on to say some pretty bad words that I don't think I should say, though I have said some pretty bad ones in this story.

I nodded, not even bothering to correct him on his language. He was merely repeating what Dally had told him…right?

X-

"I ran into Brooke Shrew today at the grocery store," I said to Dally, as I got ready for bed. I had just finished putting Texas to sleep and was already really tired myself.

Dally's face turned white, "What did she say?"

I shrugged, "Just a bunch of lies about her going to NYU and getting her master's degree," I said as I sat down on our bed next to Dally. He nodded letting his color return to his face. What was he hiding?

"D-" I was just about to ask him when I felt a sharp pain in my 'lower area'. "Ow," I cried as I clutched my stomach. Dally rushed over to my side.

"Sylvia, honey," he asked in a frightened tone, "Honey, what's wrong?" his face had returned to its old whiteness from just a few seconds ago. His hands quivered as he reached for my own hands.

"Ow!" I cried out louder as the pain increased, "D-Dally, I-I t-think," squeezing my eyes closed I tried to work through the unbearable pain, "I t-think something's w-wrong."

**A cliffhanger! Ha! Lol. Sorry y'all…I'm almost done with this story. Just two more chapters (I decided that there will be 17 chapters instead). Haha. Also I will do another chapter (18) explaining how this story came to mind. **

**Thanks:**

Coke90LaLa- oh I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! I'm a little frustrated with it…but it's so cool to see that people like it. THANK YOU!

Slipknot-3113: thank you so much. I know, I love having Dally & Tex bond but I don't want to show them getting too attached because something is going to happen…lol.

TheScryer- well push that twin off, lol! Thank you so much though. I'm very happy to see that you like this story :)

Steve's girl: thank you!

PsHyChIc SeLiNa: thank you so much! Yea, the title just kind of worked it's way in there. Lol.

X fever x: me too! That's why I loved the scene in the movie/book (I like both) where Johnny dies because Dally is so vulnerable and is actually showing emotion. Thanks!

Dreamer for lyf: I'm glad that I made you feel better (I like making people feel good). Lol. Thank you.

Dark-Celeste: I totally agree with you, getting married and having a good would soften anyone (at least I think it would). Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the Dally/Tex parts. Lol.

Caspervolleyballplaya18: lol…I'm glad that you like this story a lot. Did you read _Ain't No Fool_, just out of curiosity? I think you did. Lol. THANKS!

Babygurl33: THANKS!

Not-that-kinda-gurl: I'm oh so happy that you like it…lol.

Miru Amai: thanks, but _Ain't No Fool _is complete so I won't be updating it anymore. This is actually most likely the last story that I will be doing involving Texas and Sylvia. Thanks though!

Snowgirl54: THANKS!

TheAngryPrincess13: thank you so much! I love to hear people that 'U ROCK' it makes me feel so good. Lol. THANKS!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A.N.- thank you all for the reviews, they were oh-so sweet! Can you believe it's already at 180, holy smokes!**

**Rating: PG13 for some use of language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to do this. Well, as we all know, I do not own any Outsiders character (not even Sylvia) but I do own Brooke and Kevin. :)**

**Author: Volleyballlover (duh)**

_**Heart Killers**_

"Push, Sylvia," cried the doctor from the end of my bed, "You need to push dear," he cried.

I shook my head, "It's too soon…she'll die!" I screamed feeling tears slide down my cheeks. This was my baby girl…the baby girl that I had so many dreams for, the baby girl that was going to be something in this world, the baby girl that was going to make a difference.

"Honey," Dally whispered shakily into my ear, "Just get her out…she needs out."

I nodded reluctantly trying my best to keep from crying my eyes out while in labor.

X-

"Sylvia," asked Johnny in a whisper, "Sylvia, are you awake?" he spoke once more. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breath. I didn't want to be anything…no, that's a lie. I wanted to be dead like my baby.

"Yea?" I asked anyway. Whatever it was that Johnny wanted it must have been important. Turning over I saw his lean figure hovering over my bed trying to seem semi happy. His eyes were flooded with tears but his lips were curved into a smile.

"I-I…" he looked like he was going to loose it right there in front of me. It only made me feel worse inside. My baby girl was dead before she had even seen the world. I hadn't even got to hold her before the doctors rushed away with her in their arms. Dally had disappeared off somewhere in the distance and I had stayed in my bed, crying.

"You don't need to say anything, Johnnycakes," I said quickly before a fresh batch of tears began to fall, "I'll be okay," I lied.

Johnny moved his gaze towards the ground, not looking at me for a few seconds leaving an awkward silence amongst us. "Losing something close to you is one thing; losing a baby is completely different," he said before he walked towards the door, "And you are not okay. I can see it."

Tears gushed from my eyes as he finished his statement. It was true, Johnny was right: I wasn't okay. My baby might be dead, Dally is hiding something from me, my son is probably scared stiff with Sodapop and Ponyboy, and I have the whole gang worried sick about me.

"Sylvia," Johnny looked so sympathetic and sorry, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry. Please, don't cry," he begged as he walked over to me and embraced my weak body, "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't be saying crap like that now…she might be okay," he said as he hugged me tighter.

I nodded trying to seem calmer though I wasn't. My baby- who was going to be named Dakota- could be dead. The doctors hadn't told me anything. Nothing. Zip. And Dally-

"Where's Dally?" I asked suddenly. He should be here with me…right? I mean that's the fatherly thing to do plus he was my husband. A good husband would stay with his wife.

Johnny's expression turned to a scared and weary look. His lips curved in as his tongue licked them.

"Johnny, do you know where Dally is?" I asked knowing that the answer was yes. I got the feeling that Johnny knew exactly where Dally was but wasn't going to tell me. "Please Johnny, I need to know."

Johnny's expression turned from scared and sad to a sympathetic look, "Sylvia, there's something Dally needs to tell you. I don't know if he wants me tellin' ya. I mean-

"Sylvia, oh baby!" the voice clicked right into my mind: Dally. He was now back from where ever he had been. Where had he been? And what had Johnny been trying to tell me?

"Where were you?" I asked angrily trying to keep cool. It was no use to just murder him here and now, "Do you know how worried I was? I don't even know if our baby is still alive!" I screamed at him.

Johnny quickly made a quiet exit through the door. Dally stayed at his mark, looking stern. I didn't know what it was: his expression or the lipstick left over on his neck, that got me thinking, "You've been cheating on me this whole time."

Dally's face turned white, "What did Johnny tell you?" he asked angrily, "I'll kill hi-

"No, Dally. Tell me now. Have you been cheating?" I asked in a very serious tone. I needed to know for the sake of Tex and I: had Dally been cheating? Judging by the look on his face I knew it was true. The pieces were suddenly coming to me: the late nights, quitting his job, coming home drunk and weird…they were all signs that I had refused to believe. "Its true," I said blankly, "Who with?" I asked.

Dally backed up a bit his eyes looking towards the ground. "Mr. and Mrs. Winston, just the people I was looking for!" the doctor shouted as he entered the room, nearly pushing Dally over.

I could feel my stomach drop at the sight of him. Where was my baby? What was happening to her? Was she okay? Was she dead? "Is she ok-

"I am happy to answer that question, Mrs. Winston," the doctor smiled, "Your baby is fine. She wasn't crying when she was born so we had to make sure that she was still breathing and she is…"

I sighed in relief not paying attention to anything else the doctor was saying. I didn't need to hear anymore. I had heard all that I needed to hear. My attention now drifted back to Dally…

"Thank you," I interrupted, "Thanks," the doctor nodded seeing that Dally and I were talking. He got the cue to leave and did so.

"Dally," I continued, "Who was it?" I asked in a frightened voice. I had suspected it for so long…why hadn't I just gone along with my gut feeling? Was I that stupid? Honestly.

"Sylvia," Dally started but I gave him a warning glare, "It was Brooke," I felt my jaw fall open. BROOKE? As in Brooke Shrew? That bitch that destroyed my life? How could this- "Sylvia I'm sorry. It just kind of happened. I mean I didn't plan on it…"

"No, Dally," I said firmly, "I want you gone. I don't ever want to see you again."

Dally looked at me in awe for a few seconds before saying, "I'm so sorry, Sylvia," and leaving. And at that moment I knew that I would never see Dallas Winston again.

_The End_

**A.N.- I know I ended it a few chapters earlier than planned but I had to. It was just dragging on too long and I have so many new ideas for new stories so this is THE END of the Texas and Sylvia Winston series. It's been great folks and I love y'all. I'll have a little background thing on Sylvia in a little bit. Love y'all! Bye. **


	17. Meet Sylvia

**Meet Sylvia:**

Where do I start? We all knew Sylvia: trashy, slutty, cheater chick who was Dally's girl. Well when I read the Outsiders for the first time I thought: hmm what is it with this Sylvia chick? And then when reading stories about Dally they always made Sylvia out to be some kind of a bad person. I decided that maybe Sylvia wasn't so bad after all… I mean very bad has some good involved, right?

**Sylvia's Story:**

Since there was so little info on Sylvia (besides being Dally's girl) I had to make a whole background on her. I decided that she would be your average shy teenager that was just thirsting for popularity. And what she got was popularity in the wrong ways, with the wrong people.

**Author's Notes:**

I know usually my ending on a character is usually a bit longer but I don't own Sylvia so I didn't see any point into going really down into detail. Lol. Anyway, I am so happy to see that this story was once again a hit. I love writing for y'all and I know that my stories may seem to end a bit quick and may seem unsolved but just remember one thing (and you know who you are that this is being addressed to): I am still a young and growing writer. These stories that I write are mere practice and fun. I try not to take the comments too seriously (unless its advice, I LOVE advice) but I mean if you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple.

Anyway I'd like to thank a few reviewers/authors:

**xfever x**

**Dreamer for lyf**

**Miru Amai**

**CokeLaLa90**

**Kittydepp**

**Caspervolleyballplaya18**

**Ale Curtis-Carter**

**Dark-Celeste**

**Horropop**

**Hahukum Konn **

**Green Day Rocks**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**

You all were pretty consistent reviewers and I LOVE you all! Lol. And to anyone else who has reviewed my story I thank you, if not for you I would not continue writing for this website. Haha.

Well I suggest you check out my other story (which many of you have) _Golden Locks_, which is about Johnny's little sister Mary combined w/ the Outsiders. The first part of the story is based on the book but the sequel is all my doing…so check it out! Lol.

**Thank you all! Peace Out!**

**Volleyballover**


End file.
